


What is Seen and What is- Abraham

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, POV Abraham, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Abraham talks about what he's seen as Rick and Daryl become a thing.  Part of the What is Seen and What is series but can be read as a one-off.





	What is Seen and What is- Abraham

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd folks! Because lotr58 is swamped beta'ing my 15k, 12 chapter Cops fic.

Are you shitting me? I figured they were umping buglies the second I seen ‘em together in that train car. It was dark as night but I could see the way they moved together, Daryl always by Rick’s side like a tail followin’ a dog. I immediately bet my left nut sack that something was going on there. Bet my right one, too. And I still got both nuts so you can see I was right.

There’s talk that the body bumping didn’t start until Alexandria, but the intent was there long before. The way they always looked at one another? Rick melted like butter on a hot cob of corn anytime Daryl was in front of him. And Daryl looked to Rick like a pup after a Snausage. 

When we were at Gabe’s church sleeping off a near cannibalism, Daryl had disappeared a bit and Rick was beside himself. Almost looked wrong to see one without the other. Like seeing salt without pepper or piss without yellow.

I’d say it was that long walk, thirsty as a dry sponge and starved to boot, where I knew I was right. We walked aimless, or more like we were walking ourselves to our own damn graves. It was hot and we had no strength left. All I had with me was some hair of the dog that kept me occupied as we ambled up and down roads that all looked the damn same. 

We were all dead on our feet but Rick’s concern stayed mostly on Daryl. Those eyes again, prying at Daryl like they were a crowbar to front door. There was love in there, no doubt. And not just “we been through the war” kinda love, but the real deal. One hundred percent “I’d die without you” love.

When we got to the barn I had my pickle pretty well dilled from the flask of booze I’d been nipping on all day. But I laid awake watching and listening to the group by the fire. Glenn, Michonne, Carol. Rick. And of course Daryl if Rick was there. Rick was telling a story about his grandfather and he called us the walking dead. US! Well, didn’t that beat all. I almost got up myself to slur some words about me not being dead yet but Daryl spoke up. 

“Nah, we ain’t them.”

It was the first time I’d seen them disagree. And like a lover’s quarrel, Rick reached out to Daryl and sweet-talked him into understanding. Daryl walked off, still buried under a mountain of guilt over Beth.

That night a hurricane hit and a shit show of walkers ended up at the barn doors. As we all rushed to push them back I could see Rick and Daryl making eyes at one another, hands pressed close together as they pushed back on the door. It was as if they were saying a tender goodbye. Nearly made me misty eyed if I have to admit it.

But we survived it. Like we keep on surviving, one miracle after another. Made our way to Alexandria and then the eye fucking and manly flirting kicked up a notch. What’s manly flirting you ask? Well, it’s a thing. And I know because I saw it myself.

Manly flirting is watching another man slay open a dead ‘possum on the front porch. Manly flirting is agreeing to try something for the other, like staying in a walled-up Leave it to Beaver neighborhood because the other one has children that need the stability. Manly flirting is hovering over another man’s baby like you’d maul open anyone who so much as looked at her wrong. Manly flirting is leaning in to make a point.

I think I know the very morning after the cherry was popped. Both them idiots grinning it up like high school girls and trying not to make eye contact around me.

“You guys have a good night?” I asked casually.

“I had a regular night,” Daryl answered at the same time that Rick said “what do you mean ‘did we have a good night’?”

I just huffed out a laugh and moved along my way. They did get me thinking, though. Those two was made to be together like it was written in the stars in permanent ink. I didn’t feel that way with Rosita. Something was missing there. I ain’t into the whole sausage party bit, but I wanted what they had with one another. That obvious ‘meant to be’. It just wasn’t Rosita and I caught myself thinking of Sasha again, that smile that goes all the way to those bright eyes of hers. I wanted her like the way Daryl looks to Rick.

I couldn’t watch them anymore without being crazy jealous of that love. Their relationship was damn near the prettiest thing left in this fucked up world. It was flawless, easy. It was goddamn fact. You could jingle my bells if they wasn’t soul mates made to be together in whatever kind of heaven was above us. The skies grew grey whenever they were apart. No shit.

That way they feel, the way you can see their love dancin’ in the air around them? How could I ever have that? Rosita was...convenient. There simply was no one else. And Sasha? I liked her. Hell, I was falling ass over tea bags for her. But was it a crush or a glacier-moving, story-ending, die without one another love? I don’t know if it was or if I just wanted it to be. 

But there was no doubt Rick and Daryl had the real deal. There ain’t no way in all the levels of hell that they would ever call it quits. There is no quitting with that kinda lovin’. Not that kind. They just kept growing closer and closer as if they were going to morph into one being.

Eventually they stopped trying to be subtle and their hesitant manly flirting turned into full-on middle-of the street make out sessions. I’m one to about gag at homo activity, but their relationship was just so damned... pretty...that I didn’t mind all that tongue hockey out on the streets of Alexandria.

I asked Daryl once. Asked how he and Rick got what they had. 

“We didn’t get it,” he answered, “It was just always there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anyone left I should do one of these fics on?


End file.
